Un Super Saiayìn Legendario en Sainan
by animextreme
Summary: Despuès de que Broly terminara de ser derrotado por Gukù en Nueva Vegita, Broly escapa en una nave espacial, la cual queda atrapada por la fuerza gravitacional de un hoyo negro, dejàndolo atrapado en el Universo To Love Ru, ¿Què harà Broly al quedarse atrapado en otro Universo? ¿Èse Universo sobrevivirà con el Poder del Super Saiayìn Legendario? Brolyxharem.
1. Capítulo 1: Pèrdida de memoria

Nota del Autor: Como veia que Broly lo tenìan en muy poca cuenta, pues quise incluirlo en este fanfic crossover, siempre lo tomaron como un chico malo, ¿Pero què pasarìa si fuera un chico bueno? Eso se verà a continuaciòn en el siguiente fic, aparte como es el Super Saiayùn Legendario, siempre quise ver una pelea entre un Saiayìn contra Gid Lucione Deviluke.

* * *

Capìtulo 1: Pérdida y restauración de memoria.

En el Universo del Dragon, existía un guerrero el cuál era llamado como el Súper Saiayìn Legendario, el que tenía como nombre Broly, él y Gokù, al igual que Vegeta, Pikoro, Gohan y Trunks del futuro no podían contra el poder de Broly, por lo cual le dieron todo su poder a Gokù, derrotando al fin a Broly, o eso creían, ya que Broly se escapó en una nave Saiayìn, pero esa nave que estaba destinada a aterrizar en la tierra, fue atrapada por el campo gravitacional de un hoyo negro, el cual terminó por llevar a la nave de Broly a otro Universo.

Una vez que aterrizara la nave de Broly, dejando un cráter muy grande en el lugar, este al bajar se sentía muy débil por la batalla que tuvo con Gokù, o mejor conocido por él y Vegeta como Kakarotto, al intentar caminar, terminó tropezándose, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó tirado inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras en la Residencia Yuuki, eran las 10:00 PM, era un Domingo, Rito Yuuki, hermano de Mikan Yuuki, salía a hacer las compras, cuando se encontró a un joven de unos 14 o 15 años (al parecer Broly, por algún motivo había rejuvenecido a la edad de un adolescente de preparatoria), al ver que detrás del joven había una nave espacial, dedujo que podía ser un alienígena, por lo que hizo todo lo posible por llevarlo a su casa, en las condiciones en las que estaba el joven, podría decirse que estuvo en una especie de batalla a muerte, y por cosas del destino, sobrevivió milagrosamente.

* * *

Al llegar a la Residencia Yuuki.

-Ya estás de vuelta, Rito… ¿Qué le pasó a este joven?-decía Mikan, al darse cuenta del joven que traía a rastras.

-Lo encontré cerca de su nave espacial, lo más probable es que se trate de un alienígena, por eso lo traje a casa, y al parecer sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, ¿Qué hacemos?-decía Rito a Mikan.

-Lo mejor será que descanse un poco, al parecer el golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero cuando despierte, le preguntaremos todo al respecto-decía Mikan a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, si tù lo dices-decía Rito.

* * *

Residencia Yuuki, 9:00 Am.

Broly había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, provocado por el golpe en la cabeza que se dio ayer, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar extraño, y no recordaba absolutamente nada de cómo llegó a ese lugar, aparentemente sòlo recordaba su nombre, y que era de raza Saiayìn, el Súper Saiayìn Legendario, para variar, pero al parecer no recordaba que había matado a miles de persona s por todo el Universo, cuando se vio en un espejo se quedó completamente sorprendido al saber que tenia la edad de un chico de preparatoria, no sabía cómo, pero algo o alguien lo había rejuvenecido hasta la edad de 14 o 15 años.

Cuando Mikan se dio cuenta que el huésped había despertado, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, saludarlo.

-Hola-decía Mikan.

-Hola, ¿En dónde estoy?-decía Broly.

-Estas en mi casa, mi hermano mayor te trajo aquí, después de que te encontrara en deplorable estado, y al parecer te habías dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ¿Cómo te llamas?-decía Mikan.

-Broly, es lo único que recuerdo sobre mí, de mi vida no puedo recordar absolutamente nada, cuando quiero intentar recordar algo, me empieza a doler de nuevo la cabeza, es como si algo dentro de mí, me quisiera decir que no tengo que recordarlo-decía Broly algo confuso.

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestra casa, se lo comentaré a mi hermano, estoy seguro que el aceptara gustosamente-decía Mikan alegre.

-¿Estás segura? No quisiera causarte molestias-decía Broly, al parecer el golpe en la cabeza, le causó un comportamiento similar al de Gokù, aunque Broly al parecer, no será tan inocente como Gokù.

-Que va, además es mejor que te cures pronto, si quieres te podemos inscribir en la prepa de mi hermano-decía Mikan.

-¿Qué es una prepa?-preguntaba Broly curioso.

-¿No sabes que es una prepa?-preguntaba Mikan sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa es que soy alienígena, soy un Saiayìn-decía Broly.

-¿Saiayìn?-preguntaba Mikan.

-Mira, nosotros los Saiayìn nos caracterizamos por tener colas, como ésta-decía Broly, desenrollando su cola que tenía envuelta en su cintura.

-Parece cola de mono-decía Mikan, por el parecido que veía Mikan con la cola de los monos.

-Para los Saiayìn, la cola es muy importante, pues parte de nuestra fuerza proviene de ella-decía Broly.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Mikan fascinada.

-Sí, aunque no soy cualquier Saiayìn-decía Broly.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Mikan.

-Yo vengo de un Planeta llamado Vegita, de ahí se habla de la Leyenda del Saiayìn más poderoso, el Súper Saiayìn Legendario, que aparece cada 1000 años-decía Broly.

-Ya veo, sin quieres, te podemos ayudar a estudiar sobre nuestro planeta, de seguro estarás a gusto, probablemente dentro de unas semanas estés listo para entrar a clases, mientras, ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte? Estás muy sucio-decía Mikan.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno, si tù lo dices-decía Broly.

* * *

Mientras que en el espacio exterior, una nave espacial estaba siendo perseguida por otras tres, y le estaban disparando a gran velocidad. Cuando de repente, una nave más grande aparece enfrente, parece que tenía una especie de camuflaje óptico. Entonces la nave empezó a hacer evasiones evasivas, alrededor de la nave mas grande, aunque aun estaba siendo perseguida.

-Maldición. Después de desplegar tanta energía, y aún así, ¿No podemos detener una simple nave?-decìa un sujeto.

-El blanco està acelerando. A este paso…. Pasen a nivel naranja, el uso de armamento C està permitido-decía el mismo sujeto.

-No permitan que se escape. ¡Deténganla a toda costa!-decía el mismo sujeto.

-¡Entendido!-decian los de las otras dos naves.

Entonces aplanaron en una secuencia una mínima cantidad de botones, en lo que al instante dispararon 5 proyectiles a la nave fugitiva, los cuales dieron en el blanco, haciendo que se escucharan unos gritos de terror y dejando a la nave detenida con unas cuantas descargas eléctricas saliendo de ella, por causa de los misiles lanzados recientemente.

-Parece que èste es el fin-decía la misma voz de hace rato.

-¿Cómo puedo… ? ¿Cómo puedo darme por vencida en un lugar como èste?-decía una voz, al parecer femenina, haciendo que la nave espacial funcionara nuevamente de puro milagro.

-¿Qué? -respondía la otra voz, que era masculina, sorprendido de que la nave todavía pudiera funcionar, desapareciendo con un destello de luz, lo que nadie sabía es que la nave estaba sola.

* * *

En la Residencia Yuuki.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado? ¿Acaso tuve algún noviazgo? ¿Tengo siquiera familia? No lo sé-decía Broly pensativo, cuando de repente, se vio dentro de la bañera un brillo intenso.

¿Qué?-decía Broly, por la repentina causa de la chapoteada de agua.

-¡La bañera explotó! Espera… ¿son suaves?-decía Broly, que al parecer estaba apretando algo blando.

-¿Qué es esto?-decía Broly, al darse cuenta que tenía enfrente de él a una peli rosada completamente desnuda frente a él, además de que Broly no se había dado cuenta de que tocaba sus senos.

-¡Escape exitoso!-decía la peli rosada, hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de la situación, por otro lado, Broly estaba completamente sonrojado, al parecer el Broly homicida estaba en su subconsciente, y dejó a un Broly con reacciones más humanas, por lo que este Broly reaccionó avergonzadamente, al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica peli rosada.

-Hey. ¿Ya has terminado?-preguntaba la peli rosada, parece ser que quería saber si había terminado de bañarse Broly.

Broly tenía toda la cara roja de vergüenza, no sabía por qué de esa reacción, ya que era algo nuevo para él, lo que se escuchó en seguida fue un grito estremecedor.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Broly?-preguntaba Mikan, curiosa.

-¡Hay una chica desnuda… en la bañera!-decía Broly en la puerta del baño, con la cara completamente roja.

-¿Eh?-decía Mikan, reaccionando por la actitud de Broly.

-¿Dónde?-preguntaba Mikan, que al parecer no encontraba a la susodicha chica desnuda.

-¡Está ahí, ¿Verdad?!-decía Broly alterado.

-¿Dónde?-volvía a preguntar Mikan.

-¡Te dije que està en la bañera!-decía Broly.

-No veo a nadie ahí-decía Mikan.

-¿Eh? Qué extraño…. Estoy seguro que estaba ahí…-decía Broly un poco confundido.

-Broly, se que ya estás en esa edad. Por lo menos intenta ver la diferencia entre la fantasía y la realidad-decía Mikan con algo de humor.

* * *

Ya con algo de ropa, Broly.

-Esto es extraño…. Estoy seguro que la vi…-decía Broly pensativo.

-Si realmente fue una fantasía, entonces de verdad me estoy volviendo loco…. No estoy tan desesperado por las mujeres, ¿Verdad? Pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…-decía Broly más calmado.

Fue entonces, cuando Broly se dio cuenta Broly que en su cuarto estaba la misma peli rosada sentada en su cama, con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Que refrescante-decía la peli rosada.

-Ah, tomé prestada tu toalla-decía de nuevo la peli rosada.

-¿Quién eres tù?-preguntaba Broly, más calmado, aunque un poco alterado por la chica que tenía enfrente, al parecer por alguna razón esa chica alborotaba sus hormonas de Saiayìn, sobre todo, porque le parecía hermosa e inocente, de cierta forma eso le recordaba a su antiguo enemigo Kakarotto.

-¿Yo? Soy Lala-decía la peli rosada, revelando su nombre.

-¡Lala!-decía Broly, tratando de que no se le olvide dicho nombre.

-Sí, vengo del Planeta Deviluke-decía Lala.

-¿De… Deviluke?-decía Broly, no sabía por qué, pero no podía recordar ningún Planeta con ese nombre.

-Planeta Deviluke-decía Lala.

-¿Eres un Alien?-preguntaba Broly a Lala.

-Bueno, supongo que ése sería el término correcto desde el punto de vista de un terrícola-decía Lala.

-¿No me crees?-preguntaba Lala.

-Te creo, yo también soy lo que dicen es alienígena-decía Broly.

-¿En serio? ¿También tienes cola?-preguntaba Lala, enseñando su cola, que si alguien comparara, pareciera una cola de diablo, y Lala parecía ser feliz por encontrar tan rápido a alguien de otro Planeta.

-Sí, sòlo mira-decía Broly, desenvolviendo su cola, que había enseñado anteriormente a Mikan.

-Oh, y el que tenga cola no significa que me vaya a transformar cuando haya Luna llena, ¿sí?-decía Lala, llamando la atención de Broly, por el comentario que hizo hace rato.

-Por supuesto, esa cualidad sòlo la poseen los Saiayìn-decía Broly,

-¿Qué es un Saiayìn?-preguntaba Lala.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntaba Broly confundido.

-Bueno, los Saiayìn son una raza alienígena de guerreros, al mirar la Luna llena se transforman en monos gigantes conocidos como Ozarus, además yo soy conocido como el más poderoso de los Saiayìn, soy el Súper Saiayìn Legendario, el que nace cada 100 años-decía Broly a Lala.

-Oh, sorprendente-decía Lala, algo curiosa.

-Dime, ¿Por qué apareciste repentinamente en la bañera?-preguntaba Broly, yendo al grano.

-Ah, eso es porque…. ¡Ta-chan! ¡Usé esto! Èste es el "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun" que construí. Aunque no puede especificar el destino, puede teletransportar cosas vivientes en distancias muy cortas-decía Lala.

-¿T-Teletransportar?-preguntaba Broly, no sabía por qué, pero esa palabra le sonaba mucho en la cabeza, y le hacía recordarle mucho a Kakarotto.

-Sí. Cuando lo usé en la capsula de escape de mi nave espacial, me transporte por casualidad a tu baño-decía Lala.

-¿Una nave espacial? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Broly, recordando la nave espacial en donde fue sacado para curarlo de sus heridas.

-Me están persiguiendo, y pensé que estaría segura si venía a la Tierra. Pero mis perseguidores me alcanzaron. La nave estaba dañada y estaba a punto de que me capturaran y me llevaran a su nave…. Si no estuviera llevando esta pulsera, en estos momentos estaría…-decía Lala.

-¿perseguidores?-pensaba Broly, hasta que Lala se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada-Esto es demasiado para mí…. Ni siquiera sé dónde mirar…. ¡Por lo menos ponte algo de ropa! ¿Por qué rayos no tenía una pareja en donde yo vivía, si es que recuerdo?-se preguntaba a sí mismo Broly.

-Lala-sama, ¿Estás bien, Lala-sama?-preguntaba un robot extraño que apareció de la nada.

-¡Peke! ¡Qué alivio! ¡También lograste escapar a salvo!-decía Lala, mucho más tranquila.

-Sí. Gracias a que la nave todavía no había dejado la atmosfera de la Tierra ¿Eh? Lala-sama, ¿Quién es el terrícola con la mirada de tonto?

-es una de las personas que vive aquí. Oh, cierto. Aún no me dices tu nombre-decía Lala, y a decir verdad era cierto, Lala aún no sabía el nombre de Broly.

-Soy Broly-decía el mismo.

-¿Así que te llamas Broly? Este es Peke. Es un robot multiuso a la medida que construí-decía Lala.

-Gusto en conocerte-decía Peke.

-¿Robot a la medida…?-preguntaba Broly, en eso Lala se quita la toalla.

-¿Por qué te quitas la toalla?-preguntaba Broly avergonzado, al parecer aún no se acostumbraba a la desnudez del sexo opuesto, aunque no haya visto antes a ninguna chica como ella.

-¡Muy bien, Peke! ¡Cuento contigo!-decía Lala.

-¡Entendido! ¡Transformación! ¡Dress-form!-decía Peke.

Enseguida, ocurrió una especie de transformación, al más puro estilo Mahou Shoujo, o sea, chica mágica, enseguida Lala, apareció con un extraño traje, con el cual Broly se le quedo mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Está demasiado ajustado, Lala-sama?-preguntaba Peke.

-¡No, està perfecto! Estoy muy contenta de que Peke haya venido tan rápido-decía Lala.

-Por lo menos se vistió, supongo que està bien-pensaba Broly.

-¿Qué piensas? Es adorable, ¿Verdad Broly?-decía Lala.

-Sí supongo, no es tan extraño comparadas con las armaduras que llevaban los Saiayìn-decía Broly.

-Por cierto Lala-sama, ¿Qué planea hacer de ahora en adelante?-preguntaba Peke.

-Es verdad, sobre eso…. Tengo algunas ideas-decía Lala, pero sin que se diera cuenta dos sujetos se colaron en el cuarto, que al parecer eran devilukianos.

-Demonios, usted es realmente muy molesta. Debería haberte quitado la libertad hasta que nos marcháramos de la tierra, atándote de pies y manos-decía el devilukiano.

-Peke…-decía Lala, al perecer molesta.

-¡Sí!-decía Peke realmente asustado.

-Te dije que te aseguraras que no te siguieran, ¿No es cierto?-preguntaba Lala.

-Sí…-respondía simplemente Peke, todavía asustado.

-¡Eres un robot estúpido! ¡Ahora todo se ha arruinado!-decía Lala, culpando a Peke por que los encontraran.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpaba Por su descuido.

-Estos son los perseguidores que mencionó…. No son tan fuertes como yo me imaginaba-decía Broly analizando la situación.

-Lala-sama, ¿Por qué no usa su pulsera de nuevo?-preguntaba Peke.

-Es imposible. Despues de usarla, toma un dia entero para recargar su energía-decía Lala.

-Está bien, vámonos-decía uno de los devilukianos, tomando una de los brazos de Lala, forcejeando con ella.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Dije que en soltaras!-decía Lala.

-De ninguna manera, esta vez debes obedecernos.

En ese instante, Broly aparece entre los devilukianos, tomándolos a ambos, hace que se den un buen golpe en la cabeza entre ellos, y tomando a Lala, se transformándose en Súper Saiayìn, sale corriendo de la casa junto con Lala que la cargaba al estilo princesa.

-¡Agárrate bien, Lala!-decía Broly, levándose a Lala a gran velocidad, al parecer Broly aun poseía algunas cualidades de su raza Saiayìn, y al parecer todavía recordaba como transformarse en Súper Saiayìn, aunque era posiblemente que también recordara su transformación de Súper Saiayìn Legendario.

-¡Broly!-decía Lala.

-¡Niño, espera!-decía uno de los devilukianos.

-Broly, ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Lala.

-Puedo recordar anteriormente quién era, yo destruí una galaxia entera, antes era considerado una monstruo que destruía Planetas por doquier, cuando pelee con Kakarotto, no sabía porque me derrotó, pero ahora sé que él me derrotó por proteger a las personas que le importan, ahora ya no soy el monstruo de antes, ahora puedo pensar claramente, y hago lo que quiero con total libertad, esa maldad en mi corazón ya no me domina, y ahora lo único que quiero hacer es protegerte de lo que pueda pasarte-decía Broly pensando profundamente.

-Con Haruna.

El perro de Haruna, Maru, parecía estar ladrando sin una aparente razón.

-¿Qué sucede, Maru?-preguntaba Haruna a su perro.

-¿Ladrones? ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él? Tiene un brillo dorado que extrañamente lo hace parecer como un dios-decía Haruna, sin querer, sonrojándose por lo que había dicho.

Con Broly y Lala.

Uno de los devilukianos les había lanzado a ambos un camión de pasajeros, pero Broly lo detiene con suma facilidad, y se los regresa con una sola mano.

-Tienes una fuerza increíble, no sé qué clase de alienígena seas, pero no te metas con nosotros-decía uno de los devilukianos.

-No me hagan reír, ¿De verdad quieren pelear con el Legendario Súper Saiayìn?-preguntaba Broly sarcástico, al parecer lo que no cambió de su personalidad fue su arrogancia.

-Eres bastante valiente-decìa una voz misteriosa.

-¿Qué? Según recuerdo lo que me dijo mi padre, esa nave es muy similar a la del Imperio de Freezer-decía Broly.

Y de esa nave, salió Zastin, guardián real de Deviluke.

-No me sorprende mucho…-decía Broly algo aburrido.

-¡Zastin!-decía Lala.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, terrícola! Los forasteros no deben entrometerse en nuestros asuntos-decía Zastin.

-No soy terrícola, soy Saiayìn-decía Broly.

-¿Qué es Saiayìn?-preguntaba Zastin confundido.

-Es una raza alienígena a la que pertenezco, pero al parecer nadie sabe de ella-decía Broly.

-Ya veo, entonces eres un alienígena también, Sólo lo diré una vez más, hazte a un lado-decía Zastin.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-preguntaba Broly.

-Usaré mi poder, para moverte por la fuerza. Si valoras tu vida, te harás a un lado-decía Zastin.

-Si crees que puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué no vienes por mí? No te tengo miedo-decía Broly.

-¿Qué dijiste? Más te vale que no me provoques. ¡Lala-sama, ya es suficiente! ¡Deje de huir y regrese a casa!-decía Zastin.

-¡De ninguna forma!-decía Lala.

-Sí, Sí, ¡ella no quiere regresar! Huir-¿Huir de su casa?-preguntaba extrañado Broly.

-¡Ya he tenido bastante! ¡No me importa ser la sucesora o no, pero estoy cansada de estos arreglos matrimoniales todos los días!-decía Lala fastidiada.

-¡Pero, Lala-sama…! ¡Ésa es la voluntad de su padre!-decía Zastin, eso lo escuchó perfectamente Broly, algo que le molestó mucho, pues siempre siguió la voluntad de su padre a siegas, mientras él lo manipulaba con una tiara en su cabeza, esos recuerdos le dolían mucho a Broly.

-¡Pues qué egoísta!-decía Broly.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del rey del Universo, de Gid Lucione Deviluke?-decía Zastin.

-Pues es un desconsiderado, por qué mejor no piensa en la felicidad de su hija antes que el Trono, de verdad que con sòlo oírlo me recuerda a mi propio padre-decía Broly poniéndose cada vez más furioso.

-¿Pues qué te hizo tu padre?- Esa fue la pregunta que desató la ira de Broly.

-Me utilizó como una marioneta, me puso una diadema, y me controló mentalmente, incluso terminè matándolo con mis propias manos, destruí miles de planetas dejando solamente polvo estelar, destruí una Galaxia completa, me volví completamente loco, estuve a punto de destruir el Universo, si no me hubieran detenido, hubiera sido el fin, si no hubiera sido por qué me golpee en la cabeza, seguiría siendo el mismo demonio que fui-decía Broly, por fin calmándose, despues de desahogarse de todo ese sentimentalismo.

-¡No lo sabía!-decía Lala, más que tenerle miedo a Broly, sentía lastima por él, que su única familia, incluso se sorprendió que terminara matando a su propio padre.

-Tu historia es de verdad triste-decía Zastin.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con papá! ¡Activar! ¡Vamos, vamos, Vacuum-kun!-decía Lala, liberando otro de sus muchos inventos.

Entonces, Lala aprieta unos cuantos botones de lo que parece ser un celular, despues sale disparado un rayo rosa, del que sale una especie de pulpo mecánico.

-¿Eh?-decía uno de los devilukianos.

-¡Mierda, es otro de los inventos de Lala-sama!-decía Zastin, que bien conocía los inventos de Lala.

-¡Tomen esto! ¡Succiónalos!-decía Lala.

Al instante el pulpo mecánico actuó como una especie de aspiradora, tragándose a los 3, incluyendo a Zastin.

-¡Una Súper Aspiradora! ¡No està mal! ¿Eh…?-decía Broly, viendo el poder de succión que tenia dicha aspiradora, pero se dio cuenta que la Súper Aspiradora se estaba tragando arboles, y posiblemente cosas aún más grandes, por suerte la Súper Aspiradora no tenía la potencia suficiente para succionarlo a él.

-Lala, ¿Puedes apagar la maquina?-preguntaba Broly a Lala.

Pero al parecer Lala tardaba en responder.

-¿Qué sucede, Lala-sama?-preguntaba Peke preocupado.

-Este… ¿Cómo la apago?-preguntaba Lala, dándole a entender a Peke y a Broly que 1: No sabía cómo apagarla, o 2: Se le había olvidado cómo apararla.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntaba Broly suspirando, sin poder creerlo, por lo que Broly se preparó para lanzar su Omega Blaster al pulpo mecánico, que terminó siendo chatarra espacial poco después.

* * *

Próximo Capìtulo: Matrimonio repentino.


	2. Capìtulo 2: Matrimonio Repentino

Capìtulo 2: Matrimonio repentino.

A la mañana siguiente, Broly estaba dirigiéndose a su primer dia de clases en la preparatoria Sainan, ya que le habían falsificado todos los documentos.

En ese momento, Broly estaba recordando todo lo que vivió ayer con la extraterrestre Lala Satalin Deviluke, y todo lo relacionado con la persecución, ella aparición de Zastin y el problema con la Súper-aspiradora gigante.

-Maldición, ayer fue un dia horrible, por lo menos pude dormir a fuerza-decía Broly algo cansado por lo de ayer.

-Demonios, si esa chica tenía un objeto como ese, hubiera sido mejor no arriesgarme a rescatarla-decía Broly expresando el mismo cansancio.

Flash back

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento, la construí hace mucho tiempo, así que olvide por completo cómo se usaba-decía Lala.

-De todas maneras, gracias Broly. Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas salvado-decía Lala.

-No hay por dónde, y la próxima vez no se te olvide el funcionamiento de tus maquinas-decía Broly.

Fin del Flash back

Tan sòlo al recordar esto le hacía suspirar profundamente.

-Pero, si usara esa máquina en forma de Pulpo en mi cuarto… En cambio, me alegra que haya pasado de esa manera-decía Broly.

-De cualquier forma, no quiero nada que ver con ella de nuevo-decía Broly.

-Esa Alien fugitiva…-decía Broly.

-Buenos días, ¿Eres alguien nuevo?-preguntaba Haruna Sairenji.

-Ah, hola, sí, soy alguien nuevo, me llamo Broly-decía el mismo.

-Broly…-decía Haruna pensativa, recordando el dia en que lo vio de la mano de Lala, pero no sabía si preguntar.

-Yo, ayer en el cielo…-decía Haruna.

-¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba Broly.

Cuando Haruna lo vio muy de cerca, vio lo apuesto que era, y se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien? Se te puso la cara toda roja, si tienes fiebre mejor ve a la enfermería-decía Broly.

-N… no, no es eso, s… sòlo que, m… me pareciste a…a apuesto-decía Haruna.

-¿De veras? Yo ni lo he notado-decía Broly como si nada.

-¿No tienes novia?-preguntaba Haruna curiosa-¿Pero qué demonios estoy preguntando? Va a pensar que estoy interesado en él-decía esto último pensando.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-preguntaba Broly.

-Sólo por curiosidad-decía Haruna.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no tengo idea de cómo empezar una relación, ni cómo tratar a una mujer-decía Broly, casi imitando a Gokù.

-¿En serio? Entonces si tuvieras una pareja o novia, sabrías como se siente estar en una relación de pareja-decía Haruna.

-¿Tú lo crees?-preguntaba Broly, poniéndose un poco más nervioso, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Así es, no puedo estar más segura-decía Haruna.

-Yo… yo… yo…-decía Broly, quieren do decir algo que le era difícil pronunciar, porque se le había trabado la lengua-Yo… yo…-siguiendo con el mismo nerviosismo, Broly no se había dado cuenta que enfrente de Haruna se había parado otra persona, peri rosada-Yo, creo, desde mucho tiempo quise tener una novia, crees que quisieras ser mi novia, así que por favor, sal conmigo-decía Broly casi gritando.

Pero en ese momento teína los ojos cerrados, al darse cuenta de quien le estaba hablando, se dio cuenta de que era Lala.

-¿Eh? ¿También estabas pensando en lo mismo? Con esto la propuesta de matrimonio està completa-decía Lala.

-¿Eh?-simplemente respondía Broly.

-¡Entonces, casémonos, Broly!-decía Lala, abrazándose repentinamente a Broly.

-¿Pero qué demonios està pasando?-preguntaba Broly sin entender nada.

¿Casarnos? Ni siquiera sé lo que es estar en una cita, ¿Y ya quieres que nos casemos?-preguntaba Broly sin ser respondido.

En la Residencia de los Yuuki.

Ya era de dia nuevamente, Broly dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que algo lo despertó, una vista esplendida del cuerpo desnudo de Lala.

Broly se levanto rápidamente, de su cama, aunque todavía no conocía muy bien la anatomía femenina, le daba vergüenza que vieran su cuerpo, o ver el cuerpo de otros, desnudo.

-Lala, ¿Qué haces en mi cama?-Es lo único que podía preguntar Broly en ese momento.

-¡Buenos días, Broly!-decía Lala, estirando su brazos por lo soñolienta que està.

-¡Nada de" buenos días"!-decía Broly.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo en mi cama? ¡Y encima, desnuda!-preguntaba Broly.

-Es que quería dormir con Broly-decía Lala.

-¡Es muy cansado ser todo el tiempo el traje de Lala-sama!-decía Peke.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Lala, ya que Broly se le quedaba mirando por instantes.

-No, nada, es que de cierta forma me recuerdas a mi madre-decía Broly.

En eso, Mikan aparece abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Broly, con intención de despertarlo.

-Broly, ¿Hasta qué hora planeas seguir durmiendo? Vas a legar tar…-preguntaba Mikan, hasta darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, por no decir de que vio también a Lala desnuda.

-disculpen por molestarlos-decía Mikan, saliendo del cierto rápidamente, no había duda que había malinterpretado la situación.

-¿Para qué explicar las cosas? Siempre terminar empeorando-decía Broly resignado.

-Peke-decía Lala.

-Ben, ¡Dress Form!-decía Peke, mientras èste se transformaba en el traje de Lala.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías explicármelo?-preguntaba Broly.

-¿Qué?-decía Lala.

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando. Entrar a una casa sin permiso y dormir desnuda en mi cama… ¡No consigo entender nada de esto!-decía Broly.

-Esto no es del todo extraño. Estamos comprometidos después de todo-decía Lala.

-Eso es algo que tù…-decía Broly.

-Vivir juntos cuando estás comprometido es normal en la Tierra, ¿No es así?-decía Lala.

-También pienso lo mismo-decía Peke.

-No lo sé, nunca estudié a los humanos en ese aspecto de su vida, ni me interesaba-decía Broly.

-¿Detestas estar conmigo?-preguntaba Lala con cara triste.

-No, no me refería a eso-decía Broly.

-Entonces no hay problema, ¿cierto?-decía Lala.

-No lo sé, nunca había pensado en eso-decía Broly.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? Nada de lo que dijiste antes tiene sentido-decía Peke.

-Bueno, eso es porque… No recuerdo haber aceptado este compromiso… o quien decidió esto…-decía Broly.

-Eso lo explicaré yo-decía Zastin, que al parecer se había aparecido en la ventana del cuarto de Broly.

-¿Tú eres…-decía Broly.

-¡Zastin!-decía Lala.

-¿Por dónde crees estás entrando?-preguntaba Broly algo molesto.

-Discúlpame por lo que sucedió el otro dia. No puedo creer que estuve a punto de darle una paliza… al hombre que sería el prometido de Lala-sama, ¡Oh, cielos!-decía Zastin.

-Ya quisieras, ni siquiera usé mi máximo poder-decía Broly desinteresadamente, pero esto último lo escuchó Lala claramente.

-Pero, ¡En realidad eso no te importa! ¿Cierto? ¡Y quítate los zapatos!-decía Broly.

-Poniendo eso de lado, en pocas palabras, según las tradiciones de Deviluke… te comprometiste con Lala-sama siguiendo con los procedimientos oficiales-decía Zastin.

-Nunca lo olvidaré. Su apasionada confesión cuando tocó mis pechos… y me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos-decía Lala, recordando la vez en la bañera, en la que Broly le tocó los pechos a Lala, aunque era obvio que eso fue accidentalmente.

-Y Lala-sama aceptó esa confesión. Cuando agarraste amorosamente sus pechos hace dos días a las 20:43, completaste la ceremonia oficial de compromiso de Deviluke-decía Zastin.

-¡Que exacta tu precisión! ¡Y además también, me metí en un compromiso sin darme cuenta!-decía Broly con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿No piensas decir que fue un error?-preguntaba Zastin curioso.

-No, si lo pienso bien, si dijera que fue un error, sería como declararle la guerra a su Planeta, y lo que menos quiero ahora es matar a más gente, ya dejé de ser el sádico Broly-decía Broly.

-Ah-decian Zastin y Ya con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sólo para que sepas, para tu información, nuestro líder Lord Deviluke es extremadamente agresivo. Él es el gran líder que conquistó y unificó la galaxia, destruida alguna vez por la guerra.

-Supongo que no puedo decir que fue un accidente, ¿Cierto?-decía Broly.

-Sí el Emperador llegara a oír eso, la Tierra seria destruida sin dejar rastro-decía Zastin.

-Eso significa que el padre de Lala debe set tan fuerte como Freezer, o incluso más, lo mejor será no meterme en más peleas, si no, terminaría sin querer destruir una galaxia completa, o incluso más-decía Broly lo que pasaría si llegara a encontrarse con el padre de Lala, en donde seguramente se desataría una batalla titánica de seres poderosísimos, con capacidades inimaginables.

-¡Está bien, Zastin! Broly no es una persona irresponsable, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tal vez fue malo, pero eso fue en el pasado.

-Lala, no me ayudes-decía Broly.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntaba Zastin.

-Nada, nada-decía Broly.

-¡Escucha, chico! ¡Casarse con Lala-sama significa convertirse en el sucesor de Deviluke, gobernar Deviluke, y así gobernar la galaxia!-decía Zastin.

-¡No es una posición para personas débiles! Así son las cosas. Buena suerte-decía Zastin.

-Supongo que mi padre hubiera querido verme en estos problemas-decía Broly meditando profundamente.

En la preparatoria Sainan.

-Demonios, ¿Qué está sucediendo?-decía Broly pensando profundamente.

-Hey, Broly, ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?-Le hablaba Rito Yuuki.

-Si pienso en la situación en la que estoy, no puedo evitar deprimirme-decía Broly.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Es sobre Lala?-preguntaba Rito.

-Sí, ya te lo contarè después, si me equivoco, esto podría afectar el resto de mi vida, aunque a decir verdad, no creo que mi vida pueda ser afectada más de lo que ya està-decía Broly.

-Tú, no me digas que… ¿Te confesante?-preguntaba Rito.

-Sí, pero no precisamente a ella-decía Broly.

-¿cómo?-preguntaba Rito.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que me iba a confesar a una chica de pelo azul corto, pero sin darme cuenta, aparece Lala enfrente, y me mete en este problema-decía Broly, haciendo que le salga a Rito una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-No cabe duda que Lala es un caso, ¿No?-decía Rito.

-No tienes idea, no tienes idea-decía Broly.

En eso Haruna Sairenji aparece caminando cerca de ambos.

-¿Será cierto que le pidió ser su novia a esa chica? ¿Pero si en realidad me lo estaba pidiendo a mí? ¿Por qué rayos me hago estas preguntas?-preguntaba Haruna Sairenji mentalmente a sí misma, mientras pasaba cerca de Broly y Rito sin darse cuenta de sus presencias.

En las clases.

-Ah, a partir de aquí, comienza la mejor parte del libro de Akiko. Este oficial naval disparó…-decía el maestro.

-¿Por qué me sucede esto? Todo lo que quería era confesarle mis sentimientos a esa chica, todo es su culpa por aparecerse así de repente, no creo que me haya estado evitando, se veía como distraída. De cualquier forma, tengo que hablar con ella, lo demás no importa mucho-decía Broly pensando.

Ya al terminar, las clases.

-Bien, aquí voy-decía Broly pensando.

Cuando Broly se dio cuenta que Haruna se iba con una amiga, empezó a seguirla.

-Entonces, después de clases, adiós-decía la amiga de Haruna, separándose de ella.

-¡Bien, està sola!-decía Broly.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Haruna había entrado a los vestidores.

-Ya no podré explicarle nada-decía Broly resignado.

Pero, Broly se da cuenta de que sus compañeros hablaban de algo que le interesó.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba una chica.

-Mira ese tarje tan ridículo; ¿Será de un cosplay?-preguntaba un chico.

-No, dejando eso a un lado, ¿No es súper linda?-preguntaba un chico.

-¡Broly!, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Broly, Broly!-decía Lala.

-Me seguiste a la escuela, Lala, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntaba Broly, mientras seguía la voz de Lala.

-¡Ah, Broly! ¡Te encontré!-decía Lala.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?-preguntaba Broly.

-Vine a ver qué tipo de lugar es una "escuela"-decía Lala.

-Hey, Broly, ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Cuál es su relación?-preguntaba Saruyama.

-Bueno, pues…-decía Broly.

-¿Yo? ¡Soy la novia de Broly!-decía Lala.

-Presiento que van a haber problemas después de este descubrimiento-decía Broly pensando.

Era obvio que la mayoría de los alumnos se sorprendieran ante la noticia.

¿Qué?-respondían la mayoría de los alumnos.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-preguntaba Broly a Lala.

-Broly… Tú…-decía Saruyama.

-¿En qué están pensando? ¿En qué me equivoqué?-preguntaba Broly.

-¿En qué se equivoca? Justo ayer nosotros…-decía Lala, la manera en que lo dijo Lala se malinterpretó, haciendo `pensar mal a los estudiantes desesperados por novia, ya que seguramente te pensaron que hicieron el amor, o algo así.

-¿acaso no dijiste que estabas interesado en Sairenji?-preguntaba Saruyama, con un aura roja en su cuerpo, algo que había notado Broly, o sea, se había dado cuenta que estaba enojado, pero no sabía cuál era la razón de su enojo. .

-Bueno, sabemos que no tenemos ningún derecho a decir sobre ti y esa chica-decía uno de los estudiantes con un aura roja igual.

-Pero por alguna razón, ¡Esto realmente nos pone de mal humor!-decía otro estudiante con un aura roja también.

-De cualquier manera, Broly, déjanos golpearte aunque sea una vez, no te dolerá mucho-decía otro de los estudiantes, con un aura roja, igual que los otros.

-Tienes razón, no me dolerá, nada-decía Broly como si nada.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-preguntaba uno de los estudiantes, haciéndolos enojar más.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no podrán hacerme nada, váyanse con sus celos a otra parte, o si no…-decía Broly, mientras sus músculos se hacían más grandes, su ki liberaba un poder terrorífico que daba miedo con sòlo verlo, sus ojos se ponían rojos, y su voz se tornaba un poco más diabólica-Les romperé el culo a todos por serme una molestia, y así no me vuelvan a dar problemas, eso incluye a los celosos, pervertidos y frikis-decía Broly con una voz de los mil demonios, l suficientemente diabólica para espantar a todos.

Una vez que se fueran todos, Broly regresó a la normalidad, sin el aura maligna que lo rodeaba.

De vuelta en la Residencia Yuuki.

-Ya llegué-decía Broly.

-Ah, Broly, bienvenido-decía Minan.

Entonces Broly se da cuenta que Mikan no estaba sola, sino que lo acompañaba Zastin.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-preguntaba Broly.

-bueno, como estaremos juntos por un tiempo, pensé en conocer al resto de tu familia, aunque no es tu familia biológica, claro està. Esto es un pequeño regalo, así que, por favor…-decía Zastin.

-No necesitaba hacer esto, ya me enteré, Broly. ¿Te vas a casar con una princesa alienígena?-preguntaba Mikan.

-Eso es porque…-decía Broly.

-¡Soy Lala, gusto en conocerte!-decía Lala.

-Podría decirse que soy la germana menor de Broly, Mikan-decía Mikan.

-Puede que sea alguien confiable, per cuida de él a partir de hoy-decía Mikan.

-¡Que linda!-decía Lala, abrazando Mikan.

-Esta situación sigue desenvolviéndose sin mí. Ya sea, dentro o fuera de la casa, sigue exponiéndose sin importarle lo que yo quiero. Esto no puede continuar así. ¡Tengo que detener esto! ¡Más importante aún, no pude ver a Haruna! Sin mencionar el malentendido, si me casara, to…-decía Broly pensando.

-A propósito, Muko-dono, sobre lo que pasará de aquí en adelante…-decía Zastin.

-Ven aquí u segundo-decía Broly.

-¿Ah?-decía Zastin.

-¡Sólo ven!-decía Broly.

Ya los dos solos.

-¿Cancelar el compromiso?-preguntaba Zastin muy molesto.

-Muko-dono, ¡No estás hablando en serio!, ¿Verdad?-decía Zastin.

-No es eso, es sòlo una suposición-decía Broly tranquilamente.

-Ya veo. Si sòlo es una suposición, entonces està bien-decía Zastin.

-Así que, si de verdad tuviera que cancelar el compromiso, ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerlo?-preguntaba Broly.

-Puede que haya una manera-decía Zastin.

-¿Cuál es? Me refiero a hipotéticamente-preguntaba Broly.

-Sí, es cierto. De acuerdo con las leyes matrimoniales de Deviluke, hay un periodo en el cuál puede ser anulado-decía Zastin.

-¿Periodo de anulación?-preguntaba Broly.

-En pocas palabras, es como en los comerciales de televisión, si el producto no cumple tus expectativas, puedes devolverlo dentro de un lapso de tiempo establecido. Es un sistema muy conveniente-decía Zastin.

-Ah, sí, ya sabía eso-decía Broly.

-La manera de anularlo es haciendo en un lapso de tres días después del compromiso-dice Zastin.

-¿Y ese algo sería?-preguntaba Broly.

-Eso es…-decía Zastin.

Ya sentado en un sillón, Broly.

No puedo creer que el modo de cancelar el compromiso, sea el mismo modo en el que se hizo la proposición, tengo que tocar sus pechos para cancelar el compromiso, de ser así mejor paso y se lo dejo a la suerte-decía Broly, mejor eligiendo la última opción, ya que siempre que elegía una opción buena, terminaba siendo al final mala-Pero si aún queda esperanza, entonces lo platicaré con Lala-decía esto último pensando.

-Lala, tengo algo que decirte-decía Broly.

Ya afuera de la Residencia Yuuki.

-¿Qué sucede, Broly? ¿Por qué eres tan formal de repente?-preguntaba Lala.

-Para ser sincero…-decía Broly-No puedo mentirle de esta manera. Haré esto con mucho cuidado. Así es como tomé la responsabilidad-decía esto pensando-bueno, primero, siéntate-decía Broly.

Así, Lala se sentó.

-Ehm. Es sobre nuestro compromiso… -decía Broly.

-Estoy muy contenta. Siempre me están obligando a conocer candidatos para ser mis futuros esposos. Haber nacido en la realeza es verdaderamente cansado. Por el bienestar del trono, o siendo la misma princesa…- siempre usan las palabras de Papá para presionarme. Nadie escucha lo que tengo que decir, o intentar comprender mis sentimientos-decía Lala.

-Lala-sama, eso no es verdad-dice Peke.

-Ah, sí, a excepción de Peke-decía Lala.

-Sí-decía Peke.

-¿Por eso huiste de tu casa?-preguntaba Broly.

-Pero, Broly es diferente. A pesar de que aparecí tan de repente, me escuchaste y creíste en mí, y me protegiste con todas tus fuerzas-decía Lala, recordando la vez que Broly la salvó de Zastin y sus secuaces.

-Así que, gracias-decía Lala.

-Lala-decía Broly.

-Así que, ¿De qué querías hablarme, Broly?-preguntaba Lala.

-Si le hablo sobre cancelar el compromiso… Yo…-decía Broly pensando.

-¿Broly?-decía Lala.

-Yo… Nada, no es nada, sòlo tonterías mías-decía Broly.

A la mañana siguiente.

¡Felicitaciones a Lala-sama Y a Muko-dono por su compromiso!-decía Zastin.

Y a cada rato los guardias de Lala decías felicitaciones.

-Están molestando a los vecinos, así que cállense-decía Broly.

-Vaya con cuidado, Muko-dono-decía Zastin.

-¡Vaya con cuidado!-decian los guardias.

-¡Adiós, Broly! ¡Nos veremos luego!-decía Lala.

Ya en la Preparatoria Sainan.

-Demonios. ¿Qué le està pasando a mi vida? Desde que ella apareció, no he tenido oportunidad ni de tomar un respiro. Supongo que la única paz que tengo ahora es en la escuela. Bueno, no hay razón para deprimirme por estas tonterías de alienígenas, aunque yo soy uno de ellos, la ironía, ¿No? De todas formas todo se solucionara de algún modo-decía Broly mentalmente.

-Aún no he hablado con Haruna, por culpa de Lala, ¿Qué debería de hacer de ahora en adelante?-se preguntaba Broly a sí mismo pensando.

-Lala no està en la escuela, así que lo pensaré con calma-decía Broly pensando.

-Eh, esto e repentino, pero déjenme presentarles a una estudiante transferida, por favor, entra-decía el maestro.

-SÍ-decía la voz.

-Esa voz es de-decía Broly.

Entonces es cuando se da cuenta Broly que la estudiante transferida, es Lala.

-¡Hola Broly! ¡Yo también entre a la escuela!-decía Lala.

-No sé por qué, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esto pasaría-decía Broly pensando.

Haruna se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que Lala veía a Broly, y sin querer sintió una punzada de celos.

-Lala, hasta cuando vas a dejarme de joder la vida-decía Broly pensando.

Siguiente Capìtulo: Amor de Tres.


End file.
